NekoMimi Switch! Vocaloid Fanfiction
by Rinneh Kagamine
Summary: When Rin is suddenly faced with a monster terrorising the city of Tokyo, and an evil Miku Hatsune, what would she do, before it's too late?    I SUCK AT SUMMARYS!
1. Chapter 1  It Begins

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

**Zatsune Miku's POV**

"Do you have it yet?" purrs a deep voice from the darkness. Neru looks around. "No, Zatsune-Sama, we don't yet, but we will find "Her" soon" Neru's voice quivers in respondance. "But, we will, I have been using my brother to find "Her". We are getting closer by the minute!" I threw her silver plate at Neru, who jumped back in surprise. "I-Is there a problem, Zatsune-Sama?" Neru stutters. "Find the girl!" I hissed.**"And make sure it's snappy!"**

Rin's POV

Konnichiwa, my name's Rin Kagamine, but you can call me in Rin, full name is too formal! I'm 14 years old, sun coloured hair, sapphire coloured eyes and rosy cheeks that are continuously blushed.

**Story POV**

Rin rolled around onto her side on her bed. She reached out to hit the alarm clock, which was buzzing softly to any normal person, but was screaming "YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" right into her eardrum. Finally, she clamped a hand over it and switched it off. 'Peace and quiet again...' She thought happily, smiling to herself. Then suddenly her eyes flickered open. "I'm going to be lateeeeee!" She squeaked, jumping out of bed and grabbing the folded clothes on the end of her messy bed. She made a quick dash to the bathroom, where she changed into her school uniform faster than you could say "nekomimi switch".

She ran helplessly around downstairs, searching frantically for her bag and packed lunch. Unfortunately, her mother must of taken it to work instead. She sweat-dropped, she had worked so hard on preparing that lunch. "At least it's going to a good stomach!"

**Twenty Minutes Later (Rin's POV)  
><strong>

I ran faster than I've ever run. After all, being late on my first day at a new school would set a horrible example on me. I didn't exactly want to be the schools punching bag, so I ran, ran, ran and RAN and didnt slow down as I rounded the corner of the street, leading across the road to school.

I must have collided with someone, because I felt a huge impact crush my body. I closed my eyes, waiting for the grounds impact to meet my body. It never came.I kept my eyes tightly shut, afraid of seeing who, or WHAT had stopped my fall. When I opened my eyes, not only did I see a concerned boys face, but someone who looks SERIOUSLY like me. I study him closer; we have quite a few looks in common. Not only do we have the same hair colour and eyes, but it seems I've met him before...

**Len's POV  
><strong>

I saw the girl pelting around the corner, faster than I've seen anyone run before. I knew we would collide, but my feet wouldn't stop moving, and I continued to head straight at her, not even slowing a bit. When we finally collided, I saw the look of shock on her face; she must have not expected to see me coming straight at her!**  
><strong>

**Rin's POV**

We both ran towards the school gates, it seems they were both late AND go to the same school! Rin learnt quite a lot about him too. His name's Len Kagamine and they had the same last name ... strange. That's when Rin heard slight buzzing, coming from her little white and yellow watch. "Report to Base!" flashed those words across the screen on the watch.'And I thought I was going to have a carefree day!' she thought disappointedly.

**Story POV  
><strong>

Rin speed-ran all the way to Miku's house, puffing and panting when she stopped running. "Rinny, did you hear? There's been a 'Monster' terrorising the citizens of Tokyo!" Miku said, jumping around Rin repeatedly. "Well, we aren't heroes, we can't do anything about it..." Rin said, yawning and leaning on Miku's shoulder. "I mean, only us, we could do nothing!" Miku took a step backwards, causing Rin to fall flat onto ground. Instead she didn't, she saw Len's face again, smiling up at her. Miku leaned in towards her, and whispered, "Oooohhhhhh, isn't he a cutie!" she said, which was irritatingly annoying. Len helped Rin stand up again. "You like to fall, don't you?" he said with a sly smile. Rin smacked this hand away. "You're so...you're...!" She became the colour of a tomato.

**Miku's POV**

"Oooohhhhhh! Rin has a Boyfriend ALREADY! What a lucky Rinny she is! I wonder what his name is, or his age, or height, or, or, or... He's soooooo cute!" I exclaimed out loud, watching Rin's angry expression. 'Ha-ha, teasing Rinny is FUN!" I exclaimed happily. I skipped around Rin watching her get madder and madder by the second. Run, she going to blow!

**Nero's POV (Not yet in the story)  
><strong>

Neru-tama is so mean! She sent me out here to the human world to find yet another girl who might be "Her". I wonder what she means by "Her", all I know that she has incredible powers, and Neru-tama needs them to set Zatsune-Sama free from her underworld prison. Poor Zatsune-sama!


	2. Chapter 2  Why Me?

NekoMimi Switch! Chapter 2

**Zatsune Miku's POV**

I rose from my throne, pulling the satin closer around myself. "At last..." I whispered slyly. "The time has come" I swept out of the room like a god, before I opened the huge metal gates surrounding my dark palace. I pick a rose from the bush, before looking at it delicately and whispering, "Your power, will be mine!" I crushed the red rose, making it become black and ruined lying on the path before disappearing into the forest.

**Rin's POV**

"I feel a sort of...strange feeling, you know what I mean, Miku-Chan?" I said to Miku whilst looking at the sky thoughtfully. Miku looked at me weirdly and rolled her eyes. "What could possibly go wrong-!" Suddenly there was a loud screech, echoing everywhere. I grabbed Miku's hand and started dashing down the street. "Come on, Miku! We need to find out what's going on!" I half yelled, half quivering with panic. "We have to help the people escape!"

**Nero's POV**

I can hear screaming, and see people running in all directions."Oh, Zatsune-Sama must be on a rampage again!" I cursed silently. Of course she was, she's the type that loves misery and chaos EVERYWHERE. I ran towards the screaming, to see a pair of girls, running in the direction Zatsune-Sama must be in. I followed them. "Hey, I'll help you get rid of whatever is terrorising the city!" I shouted at them, before pelting off in the direction of the chaos. I could see the look of confusion on the blonde girls face, but also determination to stop the havoc being caused.

**Len's POV**

I follow Rin and Miku. I don't really like to be sneaky, but I have a bad feeling about what will happen to them if I don't. 'Please don't let them see me, please don't let them see me' I prayed silently in my mind.

Ah, too late. They spotted me, already ... How unfortunate. Rin runs over to me, and pulls my arm tightly. "We have to save the people!" She says, trying to get me to help. I grabbed her arm and pull her into my grip, and ask Miku not to go. "You can't help them now; they are already doomed to die!" I said, holding onto her arm tightly.

"No!" shouted Rin. "Let go, Len!" she shouted at me, struggling to get away. "Miku," I said quietly. "Please go home and take Rin with you" Rin struggled in my grip. "Len! Let go!" she continued saying repeatedly, but it's not like I was listening.

(Continued chapter 3)


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapped?

**Rin's POV**

"Len, let me go help the people!" I shouted at Len, who was holding me back. "But If I do, you might die, and I don't want that either" He says calmly. 'Is he trying to get on my bad side?' I thought angrily. I turned to hit his arm away, but his hand reached up and stopped my arm before it even got close. "Tut tut, Rinny Dear, you know you can't leave yourself defenceless!" He laughed at me, before he clipped my hands behind my back and covered my mouth. "Mmph!" I tried to talk, but I couldn't. "Miku-san, do you mind if I borrow Rinny for a while?" Len asks innocently, as though he wasn't trying to kidnap me.

"Sure Lenny!" Miku said cheerfully, smirking at me. I struggled against his grip again, getting angrier and angrier by the second. I stepped on his toe hard, and he jumped a bit. "Rinny, that isn't the best way to treat your captor, is it?" He whispered in my ear, and started singing;

Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto  
>Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan"<br>Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta ROBOTTO  
>Dekibae wo iu nara "kiseki"<br>Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
>Sore wa "kokoro" to iu PUROGURAMU "Oshiete agetai... hito no yorokobi "kanashimi"<br>Kiseki no kagakusha wa negau  
>Kunou wa tsudzuki toki dake ga sugite yuku<br>Okizari no utagoe to kono "kokoro

I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and being forced closed. 'Goodnight, Rin-Chan..." said a calm voice, probably Len. "Len ... Why?" I said, before falling into the darkness of which is unconsciousness.

**Zatsune Miku's POV**

I suddenly felt a strange feeling, like part of me screaming for help. I grabbed my chest, as if I was trying to tear out this pathetic heart of mine. "Hatsune Miku, your feelings will not mess up mine!" I screamed, falling onto my knees, clawing at my chest, trying to tear up this horrible heart.

My heart suddenly felt at ease, I suddenly felt ... happy, is that the word? I threw away that feeling, that disgusting feeling. I stood up again, and looked into the eyes of a waiting Neru, waiting to complete her command from her swore Master.

"Find the girl, bring her to me" I commanded. Neru nodded, not breaking eye contact with me. "Yes, my Lady"


End file.
